


Better Breaks

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rock Stars, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pre-kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: A bad day can lead many a person to a bar or a club, and after a hellish day, one young woman finds herself at both at once. The club to distract her from her own stressed out thoughts, and the bar to drown her sorrows. Unintentionally, she also meets the man across from her with the same awful experiences, and, hopefully, the two of them can find a way to lighten their night together.





	Better Breaks

The noisy nightclub hosted all types of people from all walks of life, though most of them were laughing and dancing with their friends or drowning their sorrows under multiple bottles of cheap beer and free bar nuts. Among the normal patrons of the club were two individuals sitting a few stools apart. A dark brunette traced her finger along the top rim of her whiskey glass, while a dark-haired man stared down at his guitar case, fingers loose on the neck of a cold beer.

The bartender leaned over towards the woman, holding out the bottle of whiskey. “Another one?”

The young woman hesitated before nodding and pushing the glass closer so that she could get a refill. “Thank you,”

“Bad night?” he asked her, returning to rub down the bar counter with a rag.

“A bit… Was late for an audition for a drumming spot, lost it,” she sighed, heavily, “Car broke down…. I’m just kinda done tonight. I’m just tired, and I can't seem to catch a damn break.”

The bartender pointed to the dark-haired man. “So is he, miss. You both look like you need a friend this evening.”

“A friend?” She arched a brow, then looked over, and gave the guitarist a curious glance. The man shook his head and laughed.

“Tom, stop trying to set me up, man--"

“Oh, c’mon. You’re living under the club, man, and you never even take a girl down there!”

“Tom--”

“His name’s Vinnie, by the way.”

“You’re a madman.”

“Of course,” The bartender smirked at him, then nodded to the lady. “Someone’s gotta look out for you.” He said, then turned to go down the bar to serve someone else.

The young woman shyly tossed her gaze to the side for a moment, unsure if this Vinnie character even wanted to talk right now if he were brooding like her. She stared down at her whiskey for a long time before deciding that maybe the bartender was right. Maybe he wanted or needed to talk to someone tonight like she did. She let out a soft breath and looked over, words dying in her throat as the guitarist’s greenish eyes fixed right on her. She closed her mouth and stared back a moment before sliding the few stools over.

“…Hey,”

The guitarist shook his head, then smiled at her, taking a swig of his beer. “Hey. Sorry ‘bout that, he’s been trying to help cheer me up all day.”

“So, I’m guessing you had a bad day, too?” She asked, swirling around the whiskey in her glass.

Vinnie nodded, grunting, “I've gotten better breaks before, yeah... Lost out on a guitar position because the lead singer was already dating the guitarist she was auditioning. The odds were stacked against me the moment I walked in and saw her rubbing her hands up his arms and begging for an _encore_ before he even finished playing the song.”

“Ouch… That’s rough. At least you put your name out there more...” She said, then downed the rest of her shot before putting the glass down. “Oh, my name’s Alannah by the way.”

“Vinnie,” he told her with a warm smile. “Of course, you were already aware of that. Heh…”

Three hours and a few drinks later, Alannah and Vinnie were both turned on their stools towards one another, swapping stories back and forth about their time in L.A. so far. The two of them hadn’t meant to start in on their problems, but it seemed it was a great balm to their nerves to just throw it all out there for someone to hear.

“…and then Felix says that he’s gonna go off and make himself a hit single. I wish him the best, but I know there is no waaaaay he’s going to make it with disco. He should’ve stayed with rock…” Vinnie said, throwing down his third beer. “Should’ve stayed with rock, so we could’ve toured some more, and I wouldn’t be wandering around L.A. to try and land a golden spot with a band that I click with while I’ve only fifty bucks in my pocket. Well… it’s more like ten bucks now, but my point still stands.”

“Disco sucks,” Alannah nodded along, “He really should’ve stuck with rock ‘n roll. It sounds like there was a lot of good chemistry there in Treasure for it.” She said, watching him take another drink from his bottle.

“We had a lot of good times… Lotta laughs, lotta wonderful playing,”

“You miss it?”

“I missed rock ‘n roll more. I missed _my_ kind of rock ‘n roll more than anything, though.” Vinnie sighed softly. He set his drink down and pushed it away, deciding he had had enough for the night. “Sooo… You’re a drummer? I haven’t seen too many female drummers before… Real cool. You’re gonna spark some major energy with some band when you land that perfect gig.”

Alannah blushed and glanced down at her hands. “Well… It’s not been easy. No one wants to hire me--”

“You’ll find that special band that’ll be dying for you.”

“Awww, well, thanks. I just…. Man, I just don’t wanna go back to being a waitress working nine to five. I wanna do something with my life. I wanna beat my drums in front of an audience of thousands…” she sighed, resting her head down on one hand. “I’d say that sounds silly, but you seem to know what I’m going through.”

“At least the desire for fame, yeah. Just remember one thing, though, hun,” he told her. “Crossdressing works wonder in this town. It will get you places you’d never imagined you’d ever end up in.”

“I’d end up in the backseat of some pervert’s van, knowing my luck…”

“Or in the likes of Alice Cooper’s limo. Who knows? L.A. is a magical town.”

“It’s got its dark city streets, though.”

“Aww, Alannah, keep your chin up. Don’t let the city get you down. Aim high, shoot high, and you’ll end up flying over those dark streets.”

“You’re such an optimist…” she shook her head in amazement, smiling at him.

Vinnie grinned back at her smile and leaned forward in his seat. “I try. Can’t get very far off the ground if you don’t first let your feet hit the ground, hun. Of course…” he let his eyes wander up and down her exposed, tanned legs up past her jeans and to her pink crop-top. “I don’t think an angel ever needs to hit the ground.”

“Oooh, you’re a lil’ bit of a smooth talker, too.” Alannah laughed a little, curling her face into her palm, hoping to hide her blush. “But I like that… It sounds real endearing coming from you.”

Vinnie’s lips drew back until a bright smile caught her eye. He tilted his head down towards her, cutely. “Hey. Hey, you wanna bounce from the bar?”

A blush stole across Alannah’s face. “Oh! Oh, I...”

“We can move this conversation to a much more… _private_ area if you want.” His green eyes flashed beautifully at her, and she bit her lower lip, glancing up at him through her thick lashes. “C’mon, honey.” He said, extending his hand out towards her. She hesitated for just a second before she took his hand, and they both pushed their stools back. Vinnie grabbed his guitar with his other hand, and the two of them easily slipped away from the bar and around the noisy dancers. The moment they headed down the steps to the lower apartment type area below, the sound of the other patrons immediately quieted, not that Alannah could really notice when all she could focus on was the warm heat radiating around her thin fingers. As soon as they entered a bedroom, and Vinnie set carefully his guitar down on the ground, he had himself gently pressed up against her, hand reaching around to palm her through her shorts.

“Say no, and I’ll stop, baby,” he told her, resting his hands on her hips, rubbing into them.

“No, keep going,” she whispered, breathless. “Keep going, Vinnie.”

“Mhmmn, just relax,” he said, then kissed her. Alannah felt as if her limbs were on fire as she kissed back. Her hands went into Vinnie’s long hair, tugging and making him moan against her.

The two broke for a moment for a quick breath, then went back to work. Vinnie wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer, a big smile on his face.

“Wanna top me, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” she whispered on his lips, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down, just enough so that their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. A kiss that quickly turned into something a lot hotter. Vinnie’s tongue easily made his way past her lips and into her mouth, grazing against hers. His hand slipped a little bit lower, resting on the small of her back, and for the first time all night for both of them, everything felt amazing.

Vinnie’s lips moved down until they were on her neck, kissing, biting, sucking, with the intent of leaving small dark marks that she’d be seeing for a few days afterwards. She’d remember this night, and Alannah couldn’t hide how much pleasure each of his actions gave her. His warm hand was now on her inner thigh, slowly sliding upwards past her shorts, and finally meeting her burning core.

“Ohh, oh, sweet baby, already so wet for me?” Vinnie’s breath was warm against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He pressed a finger against her clit through her lace underwear, starting immediately to trace small circles over it, easily pulling a soft moan from her lips.

“C’mon, sweet thing, I think the bed is callin’ our names~” he whispered against the shell of her ear, catching her earlobe between his teeth and giving a delicate nibble. He turned her around in his arms and gave her a gentle pat on the ass, silently telling her to move forward. As she moved, she swayed her hips and felt his fingertips fall against the outside of her shorts. He stayed close behind her, eventually pressing himself against her back the moment her legs touched the sheets. His hands roamed over her body, his lips leaving soft, wet kisses right behind her ear, and all of that made it extremely difficult to try to move to get onto the bed. Thankfully, though, Vinnie soon turned her back around, lifted her up and laid her down on the soft sheets before crawling himself on top of her, his lips meeting her collarbone. Not skipping a beat, the guitarist began biting into her soft skin, slowly making his way down her body.

Alannah shut her eyes, shivering with anticipation until she remembered something from before. Suddenly, she sat up, grabbing Vinnie by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her face. “You wanted me to top?” she whispered softly against his lips. Vinnie groaned, nodding, then she flipped them over so that it was him laying back on the bed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the ground before moving to undo his jeans. She only managed to unzip them before she found herself getting distracted with his body, though.

As she settled on top of him, placing her legs on either side of his lithe body, she bent down and allowed her lips to press soft kisses on his chest. “Vinnie… I’ve got one rule tonight.” she told him.

“Oohhh, what is it, baby?” he panted, shivering as she bit down on one of his nipples.

“You’re not allowed to touch me with your hands. You must keep them at your sides until we’re done.” Alannah instructed him, watching the conflict arise in his eyes. He bit his lip and turned his head a bit to the side, thinking it over. Asking him not to touch her…. He could do it, but it was going to be difficult… But he’d still give it a go for her.

“I… I can do it, baby.”

“Good, good. That’s a good boy. If you can do that for one round, then we can do anything you want afterwards.” her voice was sultry, and Vinnie groaned to it. He groaned even louder when she moved to stand up, getting off of his body. 

Much to Vinnie’s surprise and delight, Alannah was not wearing a bra under her crop-top. He hummed in appreciation, flicking his eyes up and down as she turned around for him. So, with only her lace panties on, she knelt down between his legs, her hands quickly sliding his pants down his legs and tossed them to the floor without much care. Alannah glanced at him through her lashes, meeting his green eyes and smirking, before lowering herself and pressing her lips against his bulge through the soft material of his underwear. Vinnie bit back his moan, making Alannah frown and tsk. “Baby… No, I wanna hear you _scream_ for me.”

Slowly, her hand slid down Vinnie’s briefs, finally freeing his hard cock. An excited smile crossed her face, and she looked up at him once again. Alannah pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his erection, before spitting down on it and wrapping her fingers around it, her hand swiftly starting to pump him up and down.

“Ahhh, haa _ha, aahhah, baaaaaaaby,_ ” Vinnie groaned in his low, raspy voice. He no longer held back his moans, which were echoing throughout the room and in their ears. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his member, sucking, her tongue swirling about. Vinnie tried to buck his hips upward, into her mouth, but Alannah pulled away, shaking her head at him. She was in control. She was going to be the one to decide the pace, and it was driving Vinnie mad with desire.

As soon as he calmed himself down some, Alannah went back to what she was doing, lowering her head and taking back his cock in her mouth. All he wanted to do was put his hand in her hair, guide her, pull her hair, but he couldn’t. His hands dug into the sheets below him, and he felt like he was going to tear them to ribbons soon enough.

“ _Alannah…!_ Baby, please! Puh- Ple _ase! Give me more! Please, baby!_ ”

It was exactly what she wanted to hear, begging, pleading and crying out for her. She smirked around his aching member, sucking harder and harder, while bobbing her head down, taking more of him with each suck. She took him down until she could feel his throbbing tip against the back of her throat, which caused her to slightly gag, but it definitely did not stop her from taking him down and pleasuring him even harder.

It didn’t take too much longer before he finally reached his orgasm. Alannah sucked and swallowed all of him down. It was warm, salty. She swallowed, before pulling away with a wet pop and crawling up his body. As she moved, she pressed wet kisses against his abdomen, chest, collarbone, neck and jaw, until she finally reached his lips.

“ _Haaah, aaaah, hahaa_ aah, baby… Baby, that was something…” Vinnie moaned, turning his head on his side and panting, heavily. He was just coming down from his orgasmic high, smiling blissfully as she pressed her lips on his, kissing him with passion and biting his lips.

“Ohh, Vinnie, we’re not done just yet~” Alannah whispered down to him. She grinded her hips down against his, something that tore a soft moan from his lips. With a lusty smirk on her lips, she pulled away in order to take off her panties and throw them off to the side.

Before Vinnie could blink, he saw her kneeling over him, her legs on either side of his head, her wet folds right above his face. Alannah did not even need to say a word, he knew just what to do. His tongue slowly slipped into her core, before pressing his lips against her clit. She shivered and wriggled above him, getting her legs to tremble. Holding onto the headboard for balance as not to fall on top of his face, Alannah groaned. Vinnie’s tongue skillfully moved against her, getting her to moan his name over and over again. He traced small circles on her clit, sucking on it and reducing her to a whimpering mess. Ahh, but he wasn’t going to get her off by eating her out. No, she had a much more penetrating plan in mind.

Letting him get in a few more licks and kisses, Alannah eventually moved away from his face, shaking as she moved back and straddled his hips. He was hard right beneath her wet, warm folds.

“Condoms?” she asked him.

“Nightstand,”

Swiftly, she reached up and snatched the box from the nightstand, quickly ripping open a new condom and slipping it onto him.

“C’mon, sweet thing! C’mon~” Vinnie cried out, pushing his hips upwards against hers. He was begging, his eyes becoming emerald with lust, his throbbing cock against her pussy.

“Alright, alright. You’ve been good, Vinnie. You’ve been real good for me tonight~” Alannah smiled at him, moving and lowering herself in order to place a soft kiss against his lips. Then without much warning, she lowered herself on him, feeling his erection fill her up, a loud moan escaping her lips. Pulling herself back up, she lowered herself again, doing it more and more, setting a slow pace. Vinnie groaned, loudly, throwing his head back in agony at the painfully slow pace. He was all but screaming before she started moving faster, feeling her orgasm build up in her lower stomach. She rocked her hips against his, feeling as if she couldn’t stop herself now.

“Fuck! Fu- _Fuck, Viiiinnnie!_ ” she was basically screaming, feeling his cock hit her just right. Vinnie arched his back as she called out his name, his hips thrusting upwards into her. She kept riding him through his and her own orgasms, until she was done. Breathlessly, Alannah moved off of him to lay beside him, crashing onto his chest and trying to catch her breath. Vinnie gently moved to place his hands on her hips, his fingers tracing small circles against her skin.

“Good for you, baby?” Vinnie asked her, placing a sweet kiss on top of her head.

“Better, Vinnie… Much, _much_ better.” Alannah whispered softly, looking up at him with a smile.


End file.
